Jugo ao Poder
by Ana Luisa
Summary: Os Sangue esqueceram-se dos seus valores. Difamaram a sua doutrina. Abandonaram as Trevas para servir as trevas. E guerras sem fim foram travadas. O reino de Terreille dividia-se e fundia-se em duas regiões hostis... resumo no 1º capitulo
1. Para melhor compreensão

_**Resumo:** Os Sangue esqueceram-se dos seus valores. Difamaram a sua doutrina. Abandonaram as Trevas para servir as trevas. E guerras sem fim foram travadas. O reino de Terreille dividia-se e fundia-se em duas regiões hostis. E ele fora mandado como um tributo de paz, uma cilada, que pretendia por fim à guerra e dar ordem à tirania. Ele que era um escravo e um Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra de Jóia Negra e, sem saber, a única solução para toda aquela putrefacção._

* * *

Quando leres "Jugo ao Poder" tem em conta os seguintes aspectos que te ajudarão a compreender melhor o enredo:

É uma crossover entre Harry Potter e a Trilogia das Jóias Negras, mas o universo onde a narrativa se desenrola é no da Trilogia das Jóias Negras de Anne Bishop, portanto não existirão bruxos com varinhas.

A maioria, se não todas, as personagens pertencem a Anne Bishop ou a J.K. Rowling. Os lugares pertencem ao universo de Anne Bishop, só Elsinore é um original. Algumas personagens poderão sofrer mudanças de personalidade.

A Arte que será referida no desenrolar da narrativa refere-se à magia, não a arte plástica, musical, etc.

Os títulos pelo qual os personagens são denominados estão relacionados com as Jóias que cada personalidade usa e pelo poder que detêm. Não têm nada a ver com títulos profissionais ou sociais.

As Jóias caracterizam o poder de cada personagem. Quanto mais escura for a jóia mais poderoso o personagem será.

Na narrativa falar-se-á de muitos contactos psíquicos.

**Jóias**

Branca

Amarela

Olho-de-Tigre

Rosa

Azul-celeste

Violácea

Opala

Verde

Azul-Safira

Vermelha

Cinzenta

Ébano-Acinzentada

Negra

**Hierarquia dos Sangue/ Castas**

**Plebeu/Plebeia - **o que não faz parte dos Sangue

**Macho dos Sangue/ Fêmea dos Sangue –** um termo geral para todos os/as machos/fêmeas dos Sangue; designa também todos os machos dos Sangue que não detém Jóia

**Senhor da Guerra –** Macho que usa Jóia e que cujo estatuto corresponde ao da Feiticeira (fêmea que usa Jóia)

**Príncipe –** Macho com estatuto equivalente ao da Curandeira ou ao da Sacerdotisa

**Curandeira –** feiticeira que cura ferimentos e doenças do foro físico

**Sacerdotisa –** feiticeira que zela pelos altares e santuários; testifica juras e casamentos e realiza dádivas

**Viúva Negra –** feiticeira que cura as mentes; tece as teias entrelaçadas de sonhos e de visões; é versada em visões e venenos

**Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra –** macho que usa Jóias perigoso e extremamente agressivo; o respectivo estatuto encontra-se ligeiramente abaixo do da Rainha

**Rainha –** feiticeira que domina os Sangue; é o ponto central da sociedade


	2. Prólogo

**Jugo ao Poder**

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

A leve brisa baloiçou os cabelos negros do jovem Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra que observava, de uma pequena colina, a pequena capital do território de Elsinore. Os seus olhos dourados eram letárgicos, trazendo segurança a quem os visse e não os conhecesse. Mas os poucos que conheciam bem Daemon Sadi, sabiam que aquela máscara entediada que ele carregava sempre que se dirigia às cortes era um disfarce ao verdadeiro rancor que vivia e que crescera dentro dele durante anos afins de dor.

Era conhecido como o Sádico por algum motivo. Era o fornecedor do prazer excruciante, segundo as damas que experimentavam os seus dotes na cama. Mas não só na cama ele era o Sádico, por vezes nos seus "inofensivos" jogos de alcova tomava o rancor e, por mais de uma vez, o resultado havia sido sórdido.

Por esse mesmo motivo encontrava-se ali, em Elsinore, a famosa terra do pecado, da anarquia, da discórdia. Dorothea não aguentava mais tê-lo perto da sua corte, temia os danos que a sua súbita raiva poderia causar. Sabia bem quem ele era, apesar de tudo, sabia bem quem ele era.

E Elsinore era um território opositor. Um pardo no seio da sua tirania de cores. Um empecilho que ousava frustrar os seus planos. E Sadi era a sua "oferta de paz". O famoso Sádico, o famoso Prostituto de Hayll, um escravo do prazer severamente treinado na sua Arte para servir e agradar às damas.

Daemon cerrou os punhos. Ódio. Como ele odiava aquelas cabras. Sabia que para Dorothea não era só mais um prostituto. Não era só o seu rosto lindo, o seu corpo másculo e os seus dotes carnais que interessavam àquela cabra. Sabia de todo aquele jogo de poder, sempre soubera. Ele era uma peça principal. Um dado da discórdia. Mais que um prostituto, ele era uma Jóia Negra, a única Jóia Negra que caminhava entre os vivos, sendo então o mais poderoso. E sendo então fundamental naquele jogo. Elsinore encontrava-se apenas no caminho de Dorothea e, em pouco tempo, nada de mais restaria naquele território para ser apreciado.

O seu belo rosto - marcado pelo sofrimento a que se submetera, durante longos anos - deu-se ao luxo de contorcer-se de raiva.

Maldição! Era um Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra. Era um Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra de Jóia Negra, nascido para servir e amar uma Rainha, não para se prostituir em cortes. Era um Príncipe de Jóia Negra cujo único infortúnio fora nascer belo e bastardo, sendo então um escravo à mercê de Dorothea e da sua hoste, e como não se submetera a estas de livre vontade, tivera um Anel a aprisionar-lhe a sua masculinidade. Aquele maldito anel! Aquelas malditas cabras!

Começou a caminhar em direcção a Elsinore.

Era um Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra forçado a servir Rainhas impregnadas pela corrupção. Era um Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra, bastardo e escravo numa sociedade regida pela corrupção. Os Sangue desonraram o seu próprio título.

E tudo o que ele queria era servir uma Rainha limpa dos vícios daquela sociedade…

Um sorriso frígido formou-se nos lábios de Sadi.

Malditas! Se elas queriam festa, era festa que iriam ter!


End file.
